La Nueva Integrante (Parte 2)
by NmxCuesta1504
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que hará (TN)?


**Grojband: La Nueva Integrante (Parte 2)**

Al día siguiente, _(TN) contacta a los Newmans en el garage de la casa de Carrie, pero ella era la única que no estaba.

-Hola, tengo que hablar con ustedes. -les dice _(TN).

-No interactuamos con integrantes de Grojband. -dice Kim.

-Por lo menos escuchenme, pero primero tengo que hablar con Lenny y después con ustedes dos. -_(TN) les pide. -

Ok, te escuchamos. -dice Lenny.

-Ah, ¿Donde está Carrie? -pregunta _(TN).

-Se fue con su familia toda la semana. -contesta Lenny.

Aprovecha el momento para estar a solas con Lenny y hablar con el.

-¿Sobre qué quieres hablar? -pregunta Lenny.

-...Es que se de tus sentimientos hacia Carrie, y... se como ayudarte. -_(TN) confiesa.

-¿Tu quieres... ayudarme?, y ¿Tú cómo sabes eso? -Lenny abre más los ojos de los nérvios.

-Si, y lo supe porque es lo mismo que le está pasando con Laney y era de suponerse. -contesta _(TN).

-La verdad, me gustaría demostrarle mis sentimientos hacia ella sin tener que seguir ocultandolo. -él se desahoga.

-¿Ves a qué me refiero? -dice _(TN).

-...¿Cuál es el plan? -Lenny se interesa en la propuesta.

-Tienes que darle celos a Carrie con Laney. -ella le sugiere.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer? -él pregunta.

-Llamarle o estarle mandando mensajes a Laney en frente de Carrie, ella va a hacer lo mismo con Corey, te voy a dar su número y tu me das el tuyo para dárselo a Laney. -_(TN) comienza con su operación.

-Ok, acepto. -Lenny accede.

Kim y Konnie se dirigen hacia ellos.

-Ahora hablaré con ustedes. -ella les dice a las gemelas.

-¿Qué le dijiste a Lenny? -pregunta Konnie.

-Por ahí voy, ¿Ustedes saben lo de Lenny...? -dice _(TN) pensando en que no lo saben.

-¿Y Carrie?, ya lo sabemos. -dice Kim.

-Eso es a lo que me refiero, la idea es darle celos a Corey y a Carrie, Lenny y Laney se van a estar llamando y mandando mensajes con el propósito de que reaccionen y se den cuenta de sus sentimientos. Lo único que tienen que hacer es asegurarse de que se enteren y tratar de ponerlos celosos. -dice _(TN).

-¿En donde nos reuniremos? -pregunta Lenny.

-Hoy, en el centro comercial a la 1:30pm. -_(TN) contesta.

-Ok, a ver como le haces para que Corey no vaya. -Lenny contesta.

-Allá haremos la tregua temporal, ya me tengo que ir. -_(TN) se despide.

-Bye. -dicen Lenny, Kim y Konnie.

_(TN) se va a la casa de Corey para ensayar un rato e ir con Laney, Kin y Kon al centro comercial.

-Ya llegué chicos. Corey, recibí tu mensaje, ¿Qué es lo que nos quieres decir? -ella comienza a recordar.

-Ah si, es que en un rato me iré con Trina a una reunión familiar, asi que ni hoy ni mañana habrá ensayo. -Corey les explica.

-No hay problema pero... ¿Qué hay de la tocada del viernes?. -dice Kin.

-Ya estaré aquí para el viernes. -dice Corey.

Los chicos ensayaron unos 15 minutos hasta que Corey se fue, dejando a los demás en el garage.

-Laney, ya tenemos un plan para lo de Corey. -_(TN) le dice a Lanes.

-¿De qué hablas? -Laney no tiene ni idea de lo que ocurre.

-Lo que tienes que hacer es darle celos a Corey con Lenny. -dice Kin.

-¿Y por qué me llamaste ayer para ir al centro comercial hoy? -Laney se ve confundida.

-Es que es la parte 1 del plan, hacerte un cambio de imágen. Además nos reuniremos los 3 con Lenny, Kim y Konnie a la 1:30pm. -dice _(TN).

-Ok, pero solo aceptaré porque tu estas haciendo todo esto por mi. -dice Lanes.

-Se me olvidaba, ten el número de Lenny. -_(TN) se acuerda.

-¿Le diste mi número verdad? -Laney tiene una mirada seria.

-Si, porque siempre nos ha gustado la táctica de dar celos; Perdón por no decirte antes, pero no quería que sufrieras cada día siendo demasiado obvia con Corey y que el no se de cuenta de nada. -_(TN) agacha la cabeza.

-Te perdono, y deja tu eso que es lo de menos, el punto es que si voy a cooperar. -Laney abraza a _(TN).

-Awww. -dicen Kin y Kon al ver a las chicas abrazándose.

Los 4 llegan al centro comercial unos minutos antes de la 1:00pm.

-Laney y yo iremos a comprar cosas y ustedes elijan algún lugar para ir a comer. -_(TN) les dice a los "gemelos".

-Ok, pero avisen a qué hora van a estar en Royal Burgers para ir ordenando. -dice Kon.

-Está bien. -Laney accede.

Las chicas pasan por las tiendas rápidamente, _(TN) quiso mantener el estilo de Laney, por eso compró: Blusas de colores, unos cuantos pares de jeans, maquillaje, (rimel, delineador, sombra y brillo labial) 3 carteras tipo sobre, 2 chalecos de cuero y unas extensiones largas del mismo color del cabello de Laney. En eso, _(TN) llama a Lenny.

-Lenny, nos reuniremos en Royal Burgers, nosotros vamos para allá. -ella dice.

-Ok, pero antes compramos algo y los veremos allá. -Lenny contesta y cuelga.

**(EXCELENTE Transición...) **

En Royal Burgers, todos están comiendo hamburguesas y papas. Todo va bien, ya hicieron una tregua temporalmente y están realizando detalles para la "Operación, peliazules celosos".

-¿Qué haremos nosotros? -dicen Kin y Kon.

-Van a hacer lo mismo que ellas, **(hablando de Kim y Konnie)** hacer que Corey se ponga celoso por las llamadas y mensajes de Laney a Lenny; por ejemplo, cuando la vean haciendo su parte, ustedes le van a decir algo como: "A Laney le gusta Lens", o "Se me hace que te están quitando el puesto de mejor amigo". -dice _(TN).

-Eso será divertido para mi, ya que siempre le quise decir cosas así. -Kin se pone pícaro.

Todos lo ven con una mirada picarona.

-¿Qué?, las tenía bien guardadas en mi mente. -él vuelve a decir.

Pasa un minuto de silencio, hasta que Kon eructa.

**(Kin es un Picaróoon) (Transición) **

Terminan de comer y se dirigen hacia la casa de _(TN) para cambiarle de imágen a Laney, 2 días después se llevó a cabo su transformación. Los chicos están sentados en el sofá de la sala mientras que _(TN) está parada en el pasillo que va de la misma sala al cuarto de ella.

-Les presento a la nueva Laney, es la misma pero diferente. -dice mientras observa la puerta de su recámara.

Kin y Kon ponen cara de WTF!? de emoción, Corey está impactado al ver a Laney.

-¿Lanes es una chica? -dice en su mente para sí mismo.

Laney lucía una blusa con estilo tribal de diferentes colores, unos jeans entubados de color azul oscuro que acentuaba su cuerpo, un chaleco de cuero, el mismo maquillaje y su cabello es más largo por las extensiones de su mismo tono.

-¿Cómo me veo? -Laney pregunta mientras presume su nuevo look.

Todos miran a Corey.

-Ah, te ves... hermosa. -Corey se pone nervioso.

Kin, Kon y _(TN) comienzan a gritar "Uuuuuuh" ante el comentario de Corey, él se pone nervioso y Laney hace cara de "ni al caso", Corey se da cuenta y se aguita un poco. Unos minutos después, Corey se lleva a Laney a solas a platicar.

-Laney, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? -Corey se rasca la nuca.

-Si, ¿De qué se trata? -Laney le sonríe mientras toma un caso de agua.

-¿Quién te gusta? -Dice Corey en lo que Laney está tomando agua.

Laney reacciona ante la pregunta de Corey.

-No puedo decirte, es que te vas a enojar conmigo o no me vas a creer. -Laney se pone nerviosa.

-Dime Laney, y yo te digo quien me gusta. -él trata de convencerla.

-Una cosa es que te guste y otra muy distinta que estés enamorado de esa persona, y a él lo amo, pero no lo sabe. ¿Entonces ella te gusta o la amas? -Laney se sienta en los escalones del primer piso.

-La amo, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella. -dice Corey.

-¿Y al menos sabes que es lo que se siente estar enamorado?, es que por lo visto nunca has estado así. -Laney le hace recordar.

Corey se queda callado al darse cuenta de lo que dice Laney es cierto, a menos que...

-Sientes que esa persona es todo tu mundo, mariposas en el estómago, tantas ganas de estar con ella, de abrazarla, besarla, y harías lo que sea con tal de que ocurra algo fuera de lo normal. -Corey se desahoga miéntras se acerca sutilmente para besar a Laney.

-Eso es exactamente lo que siento. -Laney se sorprende y hace que Corey se aleje.

-Mejor platicamos por WhatsApp, me tengo que ir. -Corey se acerca a la puerta.

-Yo también me tengo que ir, voy a mi casa por unas cosas, es que dormiré aquí en casa de _(TN). -Laney lo sigue.

Corey abre la puerta, deja pasar primero a Laney y el pasa después y empareja la puerta hasta cerrarla.

-Ah, ok. Entonces más tarde seguimos con la plática. -Corey le dice a Laney.

-Si, bye Corey. -Laney se despide de él, le da un beso en la mejilla y se va.

Al dejar de ver a Laney tomando su camino, Corey se toca la mejilla en donde le dio le beso y se dice para sí mismo.

-No sé que me ocurre, ¿No será que estoy enamorado de Laney?, me siento raro, no se que hacer, veré como me siento en estos días y después le pregunto a _(TN).

Laney estaba caminando hacia su casa, y se quedó pensando en el plan, se dice en su mente.

-No se si Corey me esté diciendo la verdad, ya que el nunca ha estado enamorado y siempre ha sido ajeno a mis sentimientos, creo que con este plan abrirá los ojos, tengo un montón de dudas acerca de lo que pasó hoy con Core. Si tan solo supiera...


End file.
